Mary Anne's New Best Friend II
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne made a new friend, Janet Elizabeth James, who happened to be a big fan of hers and Cam's. Then, Jennifer asked Janet if she would like to be the background singer with Mary Anne. They got thrilled!
1. Welcome to Stoneybrook, Janet

Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin. Thank you for your understanding.

I was going to school with my siblings and two of my best friends. I have three siblings; my stepsister, Dawn Schafer, and my two adopted siblings; Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa. My other friend is Kristy Thomas. Her father lives down the street from me. She visits there on weekends, but her mom and stepfather, Watson Brewer, are away on a business trip for two weeks, so she's with her father during those two weeks. Then, there's my neighbor and my third best friend, Kaylee Willis, who lives three houses from me.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 years old and attend Stoneybrook High School, here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut, for tenth grade. I may be shy, but I have a boyfriend, Logan Bruno, who happens to be Mr. Thomas' neighbor. He was walking with us, too.

It's nice to have four best friends. Kaylee's twin sister, Kayla, was my fourth best friend. She struggled with luekemia when she died. I miss her _so_ much. I just use Kaylee to make me think that Kayla is still alive since they're identical twins.

At school, in English, I noticed there was a new girl.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Janet Elizabeth James," announced the teacher. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"I came from Buffalo, New York. I have two older brothers, Ricky and Michael. My birthday is on September 20th. Thank you," said Janet.

Wow. She's two days before me. She had long blonde hair, which she left loose, with curls. She's about my height. She was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans with designs on them. She's pretty cool.

After English, she actually came to me and said, "I've seen you before, Mary Anne. Don't you perform in _Annie_?"

"Yes. I play Annie," I responded.

"Thought so. I liked your character. You were very good," commented Janet.

"Thanks," said I said heading to Math class with her.

"You're the one who signed my autograph," said Janet.

"You got that right," I said. "My birthday is two days after you; September 22nd."

"Really? I was supposed to be born on that day," said Janet.

"Isn't that odd?" I asked.

"I know," agreed Janet.

At lunch, Janet and I went to lunch together.

"I had an older sister, Kayla, but she passed on after an illness last May," said Janet.

"So did my best friend, Kayla, but it happened after Spring Vacation. She was with my family in Iowa over Spring Vacation," I said. "She had leukemia."

"Isn't that weird that we lost someone of the same name due to illness, but a month apart?" asked Janet.

"I know it is. Her twin sister, Kaylee, is here. She came from New York City. I just pretend Kaylee is Kayla since they were identical twins," I said.

"I love going there," said Janet.

"Me, too. Where is your new house?" I asked.

"Fawcutt Street," replied Janet.

"I know where is it. I live on Burnt Hill Road. I grew up on Bradford Court until I joined my stepfamily," I said.

"Nice. Do you want to come over after school?" asked Janet.

"I would, but I can't. I go to the recording studios with Cam Geary from three to five Monday through Friday," I replied.

"Wow. I have the CDs with you included. You and Cam are totally awesome," said Janet.

"Thanks. You can come along if you want. I'm sure my manager, Jennifer Vega, won't mind," I said. "The limo driver, Mr. Eric Hall, comes for me at two-forty-five."

"Count me in. I'll ask my mom after school on my cell on the way to your house," said Janet.

"Good idea," I commented getting our lunches.

We joined my friends.

"Everyone, meet Janet Elizabeth James," I said as I introduced her to them.

"Hi," said the other girls.

"Her birthday is just two days before me," I said.

"Are you serious?" asked Kristy.

"Yes," replied Janet.

"And, we even lost someone by the same name, Kayla, due to illness, but they were a month apart and Kayla was Janet's older sister," I said.

"Strange," said Claudia.

"Plus, I adore Cam Geary, too," added Janet. "I remembered all of you when you performed _Annie_ in Buffalo, New York, where I moved from."


	2. Janet Meets Cam and Jennifer

After school, Janet had permission and told her mom she won't be home for dinner when I told her I eat early at the studios.

"Either that or we'd eat at my house or eat out often," I continued.

At home, the limo arrived only five minutes late and we went out there.

"Oh, my gosh! Cam Geary!" exclaimed Janet who was thrilled.

"That's me," said Cam blushing.

"I'm a big fan of yours. I have the CDs with you and Mary Anne. I'm Janet Elizabeth James. I'm from Buffalo, New York," said Janet.

"Her birthday is two days before me," I said as we told him the other two things we had in common.

"Whoa. Did you got separated at birth?" asked Cam.

We laughed at that joke.

"Good one!" I was still laughing.

At the studios, Janet met Jennifer and mentioned she's a big fan of mine and Cam's.

"Would you like to be the background singer for Mary Anne?" asked Jennifer. "We have two, so we can use an extra one."

"Really?" asked Janet as Jennifer nodded. "Oh, my gosh! Yes!"

We got excited when she told me. I was going to play the piano for the first time and Cam is playing the guitar. I already did the piano lessons for two to three weeks and I got skilled after that.

I'd be doing _When I Look at You_ by Miley Cryus, _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion, _Opps!... I Did it Again_ by Britany Spears, and _Our Song _by Taylor Swift. We **_always_ **get permission to record our favorite songs.

"Let's go start recording," said Jennifer.

Cam did his songs first since I did last time. After his last song, Janet and my other two background singers, Tonya Lynn Steidley and Leah Thymes, went in the recording room with me. I went to sit on the piano seat and put on the headphones.

"Ready?" asked Jennifer.

"I am," I replied.

I started playing the piano for _When I Look at You_.

"Everybody needs inspiration. Everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody when the night's alone. 'Cause there is no granuatee that the life was easy. Yeah, when my world's falling apart and there is no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding up the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you," I sang as the song continued. "When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth. You love me who I am like the stars hold the moon."

"Right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone. Yeah, when my world's falling apart and there is no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding up the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you," the girls and I sang.

"You appear just like a dream to me just like kalidoscope colors that cover me. All I need is every breath that I breathe. Don't you know you're beautiful!" I sang as the piano kept playing with the trumplets. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"When the waves are flooding up the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you," the girls and I sang.

"When I look at you. Yeah, yeah, oh, oh. You appear just like a dream to me," I sang as the song ended.

"Next up is _My Heart Will Go On_," announced Jennifer.

I started the piano with the flutes.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart. And, my heart will go on and on," I sang as the song continued. "Love can touch us one time. And last for a lifetime. And never let go 'till we're gone. Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on."

"Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And, you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on," the girls and I sang as the song went lower.

"Oh, oh," I sang.

It stayed lower until it went higher.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear! And, I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way! You are safe in my heart. And, my heart will go on and on," I sang as the girls echoed.

"Oh, oh," I sang as the song ended.

After we completed the CD, we had pizza. Janet pepperoni and Cam had bacon when we did half and half. I had the pizza without the cheese because I can't have process cheese because I have diabetes. I didn't tell Janet yet though. I also had salad and garlic bread, which I can have.


	3. Mary Anne and Janet Exchange Stories

At home, Janet had permission to come over to my house for awhile so she can meet my dad and Sharon. It was a perfect timing since it's only Tuesday and us Baby-Sitters Club get together every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Janet told her mom where I live and somehow, she knows where Burnt Hill Road is.

We were in my room doing our homework.

"What's with a stranger here?" asked Dawn.

"She had permission by her mom and Dad already knows," I said. "Janet was going to be here to meet him and your mother."

Dad came home from work after six and dinner was ready. Janet and I are all set anyway. We still headed downstairs so she can meet him and Sharon, who was already home. That's what she did.

"We had a few things in common. She happens to be a huge fan of mine and Cam's. She was supposed to be born on my birthday, but she was two days early," I said.

"Isn't that something?" asked Dad.

"Yes. I remembered she was the one who signed her autograph to me when she performed _Annie_ in Buffalo, New York City where I came from," said Janet. "I adore Cam's music and movies."

"And now, she gets to be my background singer at the recording studios," I said.

"I was thrilled when her manager, Janet, asked me to do it," added Janet.

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed. "Here comes the weirdest part: we both lost someone with the same name due to an illness, but one month apart and Janet's older sister was Kayla."

"That's very creepy," said Carlos.

"I know," I agreed.

"Did you both got seperated at birth?" asked Meredith.

We laughed at that.

"That's what Cam said," I said while I was still laughing.

She stayed until her mom, who worked late, came for her before eight.

"Thanks. It was nice to meeting you again, Mr. Spier and Sharon," said Janet.

Sharon let Janet to call her by the first name if she wants to.

"My pleasure. Come by again anytime," said Dad as Janet leaves for her mom's car.

I hope Kristy, Dawn, and Kaylee doesn't think I'm replacing them with Janet. But I don't think they will since they're still my best friends. Dawn is the only one who would get jealous often. She was like last time when I became best friends with Kayla and Kaylee. Thank god that was over though. Kristy never gets jealous since she knows I can have more than one best friend.

I got comfort after Janet left. Dad really enjoyed having Janet over. So did Sharon and the other crew.

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed while moaning as the dream started.

_I was sleeping over at Kayla and Kaylee's house since their parents had to work late. Kayla was the one who went to bed early because her leukemia was tiring her out. When we got up the following morning, Kayla was still asleep. When I got up to her, I noticed something was wrong: her lips were blue. _

_"Kaylee, go call 911. Something's wrong with Kayla. Her lips are blue," I said._

_She did and the ambulance came to rush her to the hospital. I was at the hospital waiting for see how Kayla was doing when Dr. Wellington came in to tell me the bad news: Kayla died in her sleep._

_"What? Are you serious?" I asked._

_"Yes, I'm afraid so," replied the doctor._

_I was already crying at that. Later, I was home in my room sobbing not wanting to see anyone. _

_"Mary Anne," said Dad knocking on my door noticing it was locked so I can be alone._

_I didn't hear him at all because I was still weeping. I was like that for an hour before I unlocked the door. That was when Dad came in._

_"Was everything okay, honey?" asked Dad._

_I told him about what happened._

_"Oh," said Dad._

_"I had my door locked to be alone for awhile. I wasn't ready to see anyone," I said while I was crying again._

_"I'm sorry to hear that," said Dad as he comforted me._

_I kept sobbing while the dream ended._

I was still tossing and turning in bed while moaning.

"No, no," I called out. "No, no."

I was also crying in my sleep.

"No, no. Kayla!" I continued.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in.

"No, no," I kept on.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad while I was still dreaming and crying in my sleep. "Mary Anne."

That was when I woke up and hugged him while I was still crying from that dream.

"It'll be okay now. You were having a bad dream," said Dad stroking my hair.

The next day, at school, Janet and I were sitting together at lunch.

"This is nice that we're sitting together," said Janet.

"I know," I agreed.

"Didn't Kayla play the choir parts in _Annie_?" asked Janet. "I remember her in that play, too."

"Yes. So does Kaylee. Kayla got replaced by someone else," I said. "Savannah Potters was good at those parts."

"How did you find out about Kayla's death?" asked Janet.

"I had just slept over at her house the night before. The following day, we were watching their six siblings with Kaylee. Another pair of twins, D.J. and Mario, would fight 24 hours a day. That's why the girls need me because they know I can handle the boys. Then, Kayla got tired and went to lie down. She never lets her leukemina to stop anything she enjoys, but it does tire her out often. An hour later, Kaylee asked me to go see if Kayla wanted to have some lunch and when I did, she was still asleep and when I asked her if she wanted anything, she didn't wake up. That was when I noticed something was wrong with her: her lips were blue. Kaylee called 911 while she asked me to stay with Kayla. When EMT arrived, they tried to save her, but they couldn't. When they told me she was dead, I was shocked and thought it was a mistake, but it wasn't," I explained.

"Oh," said Janet. "That's awful."

"I know. Luckily, the National Tour wasn't going on at the time, so I was relieved," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Janet.

"When she died, I became depressed for weeks. I wasn't sure I would able to focus on my lines and lyrics and I was afraid I might make a mistake. I was even too upset to come for school during my depression because I didn't want to fall behind to get bad grades. I even took some time off from the studios for the time being," I continued.

"Wow," said Janet.

"I tried the wake, but that was too painful for me, so I didn't attend the funeral or the burial. She's buried in New York City," I said.

"Oh," said Janet.

"Yeah, it was so hard for me to accept it, too, since she and I became best friends when she first moved here. Kaylee and I still have each other though. She took it hard, but then, she got strong quickly. Sometimes, I wish I was strong. I have been seeing my therapist, Dr. Reece, so she can help me out. She suggested to do a journal and a scrapbook to keep Kayla in memories," I kept on. "Kaylee and Kayla even made me a DVD with pictures of her, Kaylee, and myself for Christmas."

"That's cool," said Janet.

"I agree," I said. "But then, we had a house fire."

"Uh-oh," said Janet.

"Yeah, and all of those were ashes. Even that DVD melted. I felt like I lost her all over again," I said. "I was very upset when I found them like that."

"I bet," agreed Janet.

"Yeah, when the house got rebuilt, it sounded like the house was still standing. Kaylee had an extra DVD to remake that and made another scrapbook for me," I said.

"That's good," said Janet.

"I know. I'm glad I got Kayla back now. Those things meant everything to me," I said. "In fact, she's the second friend that I lost. Another friend, Amelia Freeman, died two years ago in a car accident after a drunk driver ran through a stop sign and hit the Freeman's car."

"Oh," said Janet.

"Yeah. That was before the Willis family moved here," I said. "They live three houses down from me."

"Wow," said Janet.

"What about you? How did you learn about your older sister's death?" I asked.

"It happened while we were in Buffalo, New York City. She was so sick for quite awhile. She died at a hospital and I wasn't there. I was in school at that. Then, my principal called me down to tell me that Kayla had just died two minutes before," said Janet.

"Oh," I said.

"Somehow, I did manage to go to the funeral services and the burial. In fact, she was cremeted before she got buried," said Janet.

"You did?" I asked as she nodded. "You're lucky. The wake bothered me too much. I was still depressed after we came back from New York City. I also regretted about that decision, but my grandmother told it had nothing to do with my decision, I just couldn't handle it. It was also a tough decision."

"I'm sure it was," said Janet. "When my sister died, I cried for two days. We were very close. She was my only sibling. We were like best friends, not just sisters. But then, I got over it after the funeral because I knew that she's my guardian angel. I had a brother after me, but he has been dead since birth. I barely remember him because I was only two at the time. Kayla was the one who told me about him. She was five."

We just kept talking even after lunch before we went to our classes. After school, Dawn wanted to know where I was at lunch.

"I was just with Janet. We were just talking about stuff even on how we learned my best friend and her sister died, that's all," I said.

"Still, you don't just ditch us like that," said Dawn.

"Relax. She's not popular," I said.

"I agree, just lay off," said Kristy. "She's not doing anything wrong."

"And, I'm still your best friend, aren't I?" I asked. "Don't make me feel guilty about it."

I left with Janet since we had to catch the limo.


	4. Mary Anne and Cam in New York City

At the studios, Jennifer announced we would be doing a concert at Radio City Music Hall. Sweet, huh? We would be performing the songs we just recorded for our CDs.

"So, you would be doing the piano and the guitar just like you both did this week," said Jennifer.

"Okay. When is that scheduled?" I asked.

"Next weekend from Friday through Sunday. Friday is scheduled for around seven, so we'll leave after the girls get out of school for the weekend," responded Jennifer.

"Sounds good to me," said Cam.

"I'll just mention it to my mom so she would know," said Janet.

"Okay, you can tell her that we do concerts, music videos, and so on," said Jennifer.

"Alright," said Janet. "I'll tell her when I go back home."

After the studios, they brought her home before they dropped me off at Claudia's for the meeting. Kristy and Claudia were there already.

"Hi," said Kristy and Claudia.

"Hi," I said.

The other girls came five minutes apart. Mallory arrived with Jessi and Stacey. Dawn came last after baby-sitting for the Arnold twins.

"I just found out Cam and I would be doing a weekend concert in New York City at Radio City Music Hall," I said.

"So cool," said Claudia.

"I know," I said.

They love it when I give them updates about me and Cam.

"It starts next Friday night at seven, so I won't make it to the meeting because Jennifer said I'll be leaving right after school," I said putting my name under unavailable list. "And, I won't be here to baby-sit. I don't know what time the Sunday concert is. Jennifer will give us more details about that tomorrow."

"Okay," said Kristy.

They know when I'm too busy to baby-sit during any music videos, movies, and so on. They don't mind at all. I find all of these things keep me busy from missing Kayla. I got a feeling Janet and I would be best friends in a heartbeat especially since we had so much in common. It would be great to have four best friends again.

After the meeting, at home, I was starting to have breathing problems as I rushed upstairs to get my tube right away so I can use it when I noticed it was cracked. I must have heard Dad come home in time because I came down right away while I was still having trouble to breathe.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Dad who noticed something was wrong.

"I can't breathe and my tube is cracked," I replied.

"Oh, can you excuse us, Dawn? When your mother get home, tell her what's going on. We'll be back as soon as possible," said Dad.

"Okay," said Dawn.

That was when Dad and I left in a jiffy. At the hospital, I was on a breathing machine while Dr. Wellington gave Dad a new tube. Pneumonia was the cause of this. It's not easy to deal with at all. I felt better after 30 to 40 minutes.

At home, I was on the couch relaxing.

"Dawn was telling me about what happened. Is Mary Anne okay now?" asked Sharon.

"She can breathe better now," replied Dad.

"That's good to know," said Sharon.

"She just needed to relax for awhile," said Dad.

An hour later, I was feeling nauseous as I got up to get some water. Uh-oh. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"I should go see if Mary Anne's okay," said Dad as he came up to be with me. "It's alright, honey."

I kept vomiting while Dad was stroking my hair. After that, I was getting dizzy.

"I'll stay up here for now," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

Three hours later, I almost threw up on my bed when I covered my mouth in time and rushed over to the bathroom and started vomiting.

"Dad!" I called to him.

"Coming, sweetie," said Dad as he came in to keep me company.

After that, I said, "I didn't expect that to happen."

At midnight, I was nauseous again.

"Here we go again," I muttered.

I got up in a hurry and fled to the bathroom- just in time- and started puking.

That was when Dad came in to comfort me and said, "It's alright, I'm here."

I was like until three am and I thought I wasn't able to sleep at all. I still slept sitting up in bed just in case. The next day, I felt good enough for school thankfully.

At school, my stomach still wasn't feeling well, so I didn't eat lunch at all. All I had was water. That was it. I was in the school library doing classwork. After school, at the studios, Jennifer mentioned that Saturday's concert would be at six and the Sunday's concert is at one and five pm.

Janet already told me she let her mom what was going on. She's still all excited to be my background singer. A week later, on Friday, Janet and I were at my house to get ready for New York City after school.

"This is very exciting," said Janet.

"I know," I agreed.

That was when the limo arrived and I said, "The limo's here."

"Okay," said Janet as she and I went out the door with our suitcases to the limo.

In New York City, all of my background singers, Cam, Jennifer, and I were staying at the Plaza during our weekend concert. We would be taking the limo to Radio City Music Hall.

Later, we were getting ready for the concert. We already had an early dinner. At Radio City Music City, there were people cheering me and Cam on already as we went inside after we signed a few autographs.

Inside, at seven, it was time for the concert. I was going on stage first and I went to the piano. Then, I started playing for _When I Look at You_.

"Everybody needs inspiration. Everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody when the night's alone. 'Cause there is no granuatee that the life was easy. Yeah, when my world's falling apart and there is no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding up the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you," I sang as the song continued. "When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth. You love me who I am like the stars hold the moon."

"Right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone. Yeah, when my world's falling apart and there is no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding up the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you," the girls and I sang.

"You appear just like a dream to me just like kalidoscope colors that cover me. All I need is every breath that I breathe. Don't you know you're beautiful!" I sang as the piano kept playing with the trumplets. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"When the waves are flooding up the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you," the girls and I sang.

"When I look at you. Yeah, yeah, oh, oh. You appear just like a dream to me," I sang as the song ended.

They were applauding. Then, I started playing _My Heart Will Go On _while the flutes were going.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us You have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart. And, my heart will go on and on," I sang as the song continued. "Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go 'till we're gone. Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on."

"Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And, you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on," the girls and I sang as the song went lower.

"Oh, oh," I sang.

It stayed lower until it went higher.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear! And, I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way! You are safe in my heart. And, my heart will go on and on," I sang as the girls echoed.

"Oh, oh," I sang as the song ended.

After the concert ended after Cam performed, we signed some more autographs going back to the plaza. Janet had a fun weekend doing my background singer. She loves _Titanic_, too. So, she was thrilled to be the part of choir to do _My Heart Will Go On_.


	5. Mary Anne's News

The rest of the concert weekend was fun. We kept signing our autographs before and after the concert. After the final concert, we left New York City to head home. They dropped me and Janet off at my house since she was going to spend the night so we can go to school together tomorrow. That was planned. Dad already knew about it. When the limo gets us tomorrow after school, Janet can put her suitcase in the limo to be easier for her when we bring her home after the studios, which was a good idea to do.

At home, no one was home. That was when I saw a note saying they were watching Carlos' basketball game.

"I'm not crazy about watching sports much, I'd watch Carlos and Logan play every so often," I said. "Only when I'm not busy like we were over the weekend."

"True," agreed Janet.

Twenty minutes later, Dad and the others came back home. I went out to greet them.

"Hi, everyone," I said.

"Hi, my team won," said Carlos.

"That's great," I said.

Carlos is one of the best basketball players on his team. He has been playing basketball team since he was a fifth grader at Stoneybrook Day School.

"How did the concert go?" asked Dad.

"Fun. We get to sign our autographs," I said. "Janet and I just got in about twenty minutes ago."

"That's good," said Dad.

In the middle of the night, I couldn't breathe and when I was about to grab my breathing tube, I noticed it was cracked. I got up to Dad right away to tell him that and we left for the hospital in a jiffy. I had so much trouble that it took me nearly two to four hours to breathe better. I hate it whenever that happens.

Later, I was dead tired when I got up, so I took a shower before I left for school. It always make me feel better and keeps me wide awake. At school, I got called to the principal's office.

In there, I was told I get to perform right here in school sometime next week.

"Sweet," I said. "What time is that?"

"It's at night, I will let you know on Friday," replied the principal.

"Okay, great," I said. "Is this just me or am I doing it with Cam, too?"

"I called Jennifer about that to include him and she said he won't be here for two weeks starting on Friday, so it would be just you and your background singers," said the prinicpal.

At least I can handle that on my own since I'd have my background singers otherwise I'd be too nervous to do that.

After school, I told Jennifer all about it.

"That's wonderful," said Jennifer.

"With the background singers. I can handle that one with them on stage with Cam away, besides it's only one evening at my school and he didn't say when just yet. He'll let me know Friday," I said.

Later, I told the other crew the news.

"That's great," said Dad.

"I heard about that," said Carlos.

"Since Cam won't be here, it would be just me with the background singers, which is fine by me," I said.

"Do you know when yet?" asked Dad.

"Sometime next week at night, the principal said he'll tell me on Friday," I replied.

"Okay," said Dad.


	6. The Concert

On Friday, I found out that I'd be performing at the school on Wednesday at seven. I'd have to come here right after the meeting. I also can't baby-sit that night either.

In fact, all of my friends wanted to watch me perform.

"You can always bring the clients with you if you baby-sit that night and if the parents give you permission," I said.

"That would be a great idea," said Kristy.

"But we want to enjoy ourselves without baby-sitting," said Dawn.

"The clients might like it you know," said Stacey. "Besides, you don't know if any of us is available that night just yet."

"Stacey's got a good point," said Claudia.

Later, at the meeting, I noticed none was planned for Wednesday so far. I also put myself under unavailable for that evening so I would know not to assign myself unless it's after school. No one called for that date- just on Saturday and next Friday. The final phone call was for Monday after school. So, the girls are free to watch me perform. And, I'm sure the parents won't mind the kids to bring with the girls. That wouldn't be a problem. That way the girls can still enjoy themselves.

If the sitting starts at seven-thirty, they won't be able to be free. It wouldn't matter since Jessi and Mallory can't sit at night yet except for their siblings. They want to start baby-sitting at night on their own. They're ready for that, but their parents won't let them.

After the meeting, at home, I was cooking dinner. I was getting a headache. What else is new? When I checked my blood sugar, it was normal.

So, I asked Dawn to take over after she set the table and I went up to take Aleve. That helps the headache to go away. But I still had that headache. On top of that, I was feeling nauseous. I had water. That was when Dad came home from work and I just had rushed over to the bathroom as I started throwing up.

He must have saw me because he came in after he put his work stuff away to be with me.

"It's okay, sweetheart," said Dad stroking my hair.

I was still vomiting. After that, I said, "I didn't expect that to happen at all. I had a headache, but my blood sugar was normal. I took Aleve. I must of felt nauseous without knowing it."

"That's alright," said Dad.

Somehow, I felt fine after that, but didn't want anything. All I want was water and drank it slowly. I already told Dad and the others about next Wednesday. Carlos got basketball practice that evening, so he can't make it, which is okay. I got another headache when I went to bed and didn't want to take anything in case I get nauseous again. I waited for a bit before taking another Aleve.

The next day, I was better enough for school. I was with Janet at lunch alone.

"There's one thing I didn't tell you yet. I'm diabetic," I said.

"Really?" asked Janet.

"Yeah, but I can handle it just fine," I said.

"That's good," said Janet.

"I know. That's why I had a piece of pizza, but without cheese since I can't have process cheese," I said.

"Oh," said Janet.

I'm glad she was okay with it even though I didn't tell her until now.

"My friends are supportive in case something happens to me," I said.

"That's a good thing," said Janet. "I did a school progect on that in Buffalo, New York. I had a A-. I knew everything about it. My cousin has it since she was very young. So does my best friend, Lily."

We talked about everything especially about next Wednesday. A week later, on Wednesday, after the meeting, I went straight to the school so I can get ready. Janet's mom gave me a ride there. I had a fun night there and it was only my songs since Cam's on vacation. So, the concert flew by fast and ended at eight.

I signed everyone's autographs. In fact, most of our clients were there. We had a flyer to invite them. It was Claudia's idea to do that.


	7. Janet's Stories

After school, I was waiting for the limo with Janet.

"Oh, there is one more thing I didn't tell you. Not only I'm diabetic, it's another form of brittle, which means my blood sugar goes crazy," I said.

"That's alright," said Janet.

"Being brittle is tough to handle," I said.

"I bet, but you're doing great," said Janet.

"I guess. It's still a scary thought," I said.

"I'm sure it would take awhile to get used to it," said Janet.

"I got used to diabetes right away after I found out. That was a few weeks before I became brittle," I said.

"That's a good thing," said Janet.

"Yeah, brittle was a new thing for me," I continued.

"True," agreed Janet. "Lily and my cousin only has Type 1 Diabetes. They're both our ages. I have a secret to tell you."

"Spill the beans," I joked as we laughed.

"My cousin was adopted as a toddler," said Janet.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Both of her parents are dead," said Janet. "They were killed in a car accident. My cousin lived. She was the only child. In fact, her birth mom was expecting another child, but it didn't last long. It was going to be her brother. He died a few hours after the crash. He struggled to live."

"Poor thing," I said.

"I know," said Janet. "She was a foster child before she got adopted right away by my aunt and uncle. Her adoptive parents told her they're not her real family when she was ten. They told her that story. She didn't even remember them at all. She wanted my aunt and uncle to know they're her real parents and didn't want them to stop knowing that."

"I don't blame her," I agreed.

"Her real father had diabetes, which was how she got it," said Janet.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, the social worker she had told them the family history medical records," said Janet.

"Wow," I said.

"I know. Jessica was tired and drank a lot of water and ate a lot. Her parents got worried and when they took her to see a doctor, they found out it was diabetes. Her blood sugar was high," said Janet.

"How did she take the news?" I asked.

"Pretty well. She knew she would be brave," said Janet. "She's not sure how her birth father had it. Both sets of her grandparents are still alive, so she visits them every so often. They're glad she's adopted. They're in their 70s. I met them before. They're all nice."

"That's good," I said.

"I know," agreed Janet. "Lily had the same signs for diabetes as Jessica only she had a headache instead of eating a lot."

"Wow," I said.

"She wanted to deny it at first," said Janet.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but she knew what to do right away," said Janet.

"That's a good thing," I said.

"I know. She has been having it since last year," continued Janet.

We talked about it the whole time until the limo arrived to get us for the studios.


End file.
